This Fire Burns
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: (Sequel to Never Cave) Being married for almost a year, everything should be fine and dandy for Phil and Dylan Brooks right? Wrong. What happens when a blast from Dylan's past turns her life upside down? Will she keep in control? Or will her fire go out?
1. a Cunning Old Flame

Styles stood in the doorway just smiling a goofy grin at Dylan. He had his short, Brown hair spiked and he was wearing a black leather jacket with a grey tshirt, blue jeans and cowboy boots. "Hey Dylan how are ya?" He said, his southern accent still there after all this time and he hugged Dylan tightly. Dylan hugged him back, but not as tight and she said "Allen be careful please"

"Why? Whats there to be careful about? I miss you" he said as he forced his way in. Dylan closed the door and she said "You really shouldn't be here, though"

"Why? Are you like doing something private right now?"

"Something along those lines" she mumbled. Then she spoke up and said "Just leave"

"Why are you rushing me out of the door so quickly? Cant we just catch up?" Styles asked and then thats when Dylan smiled and sighed a sigh of relief as her husband came down the stairs of their house with their now 9 month old son and he said "Dylan? Whats going on?"

Styles looked up and the two former Ring of Honor rivals locked eyes. "Punk" Styles said.

"AJ" Phil said and then he made his way over to Dylan and handed Dylan Elijah. Styles gave Dylan a weird look and he said "Why is he here?"

"Well why are you in my property?" Phil asked, feeling heated at Styles. The last time they saw each other was not on pleasant terms. Phil looked at Dylan and he asked her "Dylan how do you know Styles?"

Dylan swallowed a hard her throat as Styles said "We used to date"

"We never were a couple" Dylan snapped at Styles.

"Everyone said we were" Styles defended

"And as usual you believed everyone else" Dylan said annoyed. Then, she grabbed Styles by the jacket and she threw him out. She closed the door and then she heard "Am I missing something here?"

Dylan faced her husband and she said "Back in Ring of Honor me and Allen went on a few dates together but I called it off because we were both going our separate ways. Plus he was seeing someone else while he was seeing me"

Phil smirked as he said "A player back then just like i thought" he sat down and he said "So why did he come here?"

"He said something about catching up" Dylan said as she sat down with Elijah next to her husband and she said "I tried rushing him out of here but he wouldn't listen"

Phil smiled and he kissed Dylan and Elijah ontop of their foreheads and he said "So long as he dont hurt you two"

"Oh I dont plan on meeting with him anytime soon" Dylan said. "Honestly I thought he would have work"

Phil shrugged his shoulders and he said "If I know Allen as well as I do, he'll make time for any girl. Especially married girls"

Dylan gave her husband an offended look and said "I am not a girl. I am a woman"

Phil smirked and he said "Oh i know you are" then he kissed Dylan on the lips. Then, Phil took Elijah in his arms and he started bouncing him on his knee. "Is it bad I like either Tommy or Johnny for our daughter's name?" He asked.

Dylan looked at him and she asked "You're so sure we're having a girl?"

"Definitely. I mean why not?" Phil asked. Dylan just shrugged her shoulders and then she said "Should we try having Elijah stand on his own?"

"Not yet, babygirl" Phil said. "Give Elijah some time he'll do it"

Dylan nodded her head in agreement and then she turned on the TV and watched an episode of The Walking Dead.

Styles was sitting on his couch watching old Ring of Honor DVD sets. He was watching matches between himself and Punk and he kept saying to himself "What does she see in him? Why is she with him? He's a pathetic waste of space"

Then, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID and he smirked "Well hello there... yes she saw me... yes he was there... oh dont worry I plan on it"

Then he hung up. He texted Dylan saying;

_It was very good seeing you today. Please, can we meet for lunch? I'll buy_

He hoped she would respond. It took awhile to get a respond, but he got a respond. It read;

_Hello AJ Styles, this is Phil Brooks Dylan's husband. She will not be joining you for lunch matter of fact she's not meeting you at all. I don't know why you bothered seeing her today but I already have a bad feeling about __you two meeting. I know you AJ. You will physically hurt her and I don't want her to see you. Delete her number, leave her alone. I don't trust you and if I ever find out you tried contacting her again, I will find you and I WILL maul you with my bare hands._

Styles chuckled and he forwarded the message to his boss. Then, he got another phone call. "Hello... Yes just exactly how you said he would react... don't worry knowing Dylan she'll see me... Because she hates it when someone tells her what to do especially her husband... I got a plan... believe that"

Then, he hung up and continued watching the DVDs with his mind reeling and thinking up a plan.

**HI! Obviously I wouldn't be leaving you guys hanging about what's going on with Dylan, Phil and everyone else. So, this is the sequel to Never Cave and please leave reviews and lemme know what you think.**


	2. When Will You Return?

The next week on Monday, Dylan and Phil were driving to WWE Monday Night Raw to discuss a few matters with Paul, Stephanie, and the big boss himself Vince McMahon. It's not that the couple were angry at the fact that all three of the McMahons called their house. Many, many, many times. It's due to the fact that Dylan can't return to the ring at this time due to her pregnancy which Phil is deadest on Dylan being pregnant with a girl. Elijah was in his car seat in the backseat behind Dylan and he was sleeping quietly. Dylan looked behind to see her son sleeping and she smiled. Elijah was the easiest baby to have and she hoped that he would stay this way as he grew up. Then, she looked back at the road and she sighed. "What's wrong?" Phil asked. "Did Styles try and message you again?" he added sternly.

"He's tried but that's not what's bothering me" Dylan said simply. Phil gave a weird look and he asked his wife "Well what IS bothering you, honey?"

"Are you even going back to wrestling?" Dylan said and she folded her arms as Phil groaned. This was a topic that him and Dylan had constantly and he really didn't want to hear it. "Dylan, I told you unless they have something for me I'm not wrestling anymore"

"So what? You're just going to quit? On your friends and fans?" Dylan asked a little annoyed.

"The fans know what's been going on behind the scenes with me and the McMahons that's not my issue"

"Then what IS your issue, Phil?" Dylan asked with a sigh. "Tell me"

"My issue is me not being a part of the kids' lives if I'm on the road 365 days a year. My issue is not being able to see my wife who I've been married to for almost a year and who is almost 3 months pregnant. My issue is not being there when Elijah says his first words. My issue is just me being away from you guys. I love you so much and I don't ever want to be away from you and Elijah" Phil said with emotion filling up inside him. Dylan just stared at her husband, almost in tears. Yes, she may have freaked out because her hormone levels are at a high and she over exaggerated but she needed some closure with her husband and the WWE. "Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like this" Dylan said softly.

"Don't worry about a thing baby" Phil said as he placed a hand on Dylan's knee. "I do things the way I see as a good way of providing for you and the kids."

"And I'm guessing you possibly leaving the company is your way of providing for us?"

Phil sighed. Then, they pulled up to the arena. Dylan got out and took Elijah out of the car seat and her and Phil walked into the arena to find The McMahons. From the distance, Styles was watching Phil, Dylan, and Elijah try to find The McMahons and he smirked. He saw that already there was some cracks and flaws in the marriage. Then, he heard Dylan say to her husband "Phil I Love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Dylan. I never thought we would get into a fight before"

"I dont consider it a fight" Dylan said with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

Phil looked at her and he asked "So what would you call what happened back there?"

"A disagreement" Dylan said. "We haven't gotten into a serious fight and I doubt we will"

Phil smiled and he nodded his head in agreement as they approached The McMahons. "Ah there they are now" Vince said with a smile and all three McMahons hugged Dylan.

"So have you given much thought to our offer?" Paul said to Phil and Dylan.

"I can't compete" Dylan said simply. "Momma is expecting another baby Brooks"

"Aw congratulations again" Stephanie said. "Why don't we leave the men to discuss business and we take Elijah to catering"

Dylan agreed and her, Stephanie and Elijah walked away from Phil, Paul and Vince. "So, Mr. Brooks what's your deal?" Paul Levesque asked. Phil looked back at Paul and he said "I've been busy with Elijah and taking care of Dylan"

"She's not having a high risk pregnancy, is she?" Vince asked concerned.

"No it's not so long as she keeps off her feet" Phil said. "But enough about my wife and my family; let's talk about why the three of you keep calling my house"

"You're still signed with the company, Phil" Vince said. "And youre one of the highest rating superstar on our roster to date we do need you"

"For what? To sell your product? To sell out arenas? If that's what youre thinking I don't want in" Phil said plainly and sternly.

"What if we offer to bring your family on the road?" Paul offered. "Then you wont be away from home"

"We know thats the only reason why you dont want to resign" Vince said and Phil held his breath. He figured it was obvious that he wouldn't resign because of his family. And then he looked at Paul and Vince and he said "If I agree to resign, there's gonna be a few changes"

"Like?" Vince and Paul asked.

"One," Phil started. "You improve our bus to fit the family style"

"Already in the works" Vince said.

"Two, you keep Dylan and my kids out of any and all of my storylines" Phil said.

"Done" Paul said.

"And finally," Phil said and he smiled. "Start production on the ice cream bars"

Paul and Vince both groaned in unison and then they nodded their head unanimously. Phil smiled and he said "See you tomorrow for the contract signing"

Then Phil left to find his wife, son and Stephanie.

"My, Elijah is getting so big"

Stephanie commented as Dylan held her son up while he stood on his feet. She smiled and she said "Yeah I know"

"Are you guys excited for the new addition to your family?" Stephanie asked. Dylan's smile somewhat faded and she picked Elijah up and rested him on her hip and she said "Well it's unexpected and I wish we waited until Elijah was 4 or 5 years old to have another baby but I'm glad that we're having this baby now"

"Well that's good." Stephanie said. Dylan gave a small smile and she said "Yeah Phil is,deadset on the baby being a girl"

"That may very well happen" Stephanie said as Phil walked up to them and he said "Come on Dylan lets go"

Then Dylan, with her son on her hip, walked with Phil. As there were walking, people were running to somewhere. "Phil take Elijah to the car" Dylan said and she handed their son to her husband. Phil knew Dylan wants to check out the scene and he wanted to tell Dylan no, but he knew not to argue with a pregnant lady. So he agreed and he left with Elijah. Dylan walked over to the scene and she saw that two wrestlers were fist fighting. She couldn't make out who they were but it made a huge commotion. Dylan made her way to the front and thats where she made out the faces; it was Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles going at it. "Jeff! Stop!" Dylan shouted and she ran to the middle and tried to split them up. But what ended up happening was AJ purposely hitting Dylan in the stomach. She screamed and held her stomach tightly as she felt herself bleed out heavily. Dylan held onto her stomach tightly and she dropped to the floor in pain as Jeff shoved Styles down and he held Dylan in her arms. "Where's Phil?!" Jeff shouted.

Phil ran into the middle of the crowd and he saw Styles and his mind went blank and he lunged himself at Styles and he punched Styles square in the face and he started swinging at Styles. Randy ended up pulling Phil off of Styles. When Phil's mind cleared up he saw Dylan and he picked her up and he brought her to the car and they drove to the hospital.

Phil, Jeff and Randy were all waiting for the results of what happened to Dylan. Phil was still fuming over the fact that Dylan got hurt. Jeff looked at Phil and he said "I'm so sorry, man"

"Its not you I'm mad at" Phil said. "It's Styles. He purposefully hurt Dylan just to spite me"

"So I'm guessing youre not mad at Dylan?" Randy asked.

"Unless she did something really fucked that made me upset then that's when I'll be mad at her" Phil said as he folded his hands together. "What Dylan did from what you told me, Jeff, was her trying to protect her friends and that I'm used to from her"

Then, the nurse came out. Phil stood up and he asked her "How's my wife? How's the baby?"

"Your wife is fine but I'm afraid due to the impact she suffered, she lost the baby. I'm so sorry"

Phil's heart sank and he felt tears filling up his eyes. "Can I see my wife?"

The nurse nodded her head and she lead him to Dylan's room. Once Phil saw her he immediately ran up to her and they shared a tight, long and very emotional embrace.

**Leave your reviews and let me know what you think**


	3. Bouncing Back

The hospital released Dylan a few days later. Dylan's depression had gotten worse and so did her anger. She was more angry with herself than at Styles because she put herself and her unborn child in danger and she just wanted to inflict damage on someone. In particular; AJ Styles. When her and Phil got into the car, she buckled herself in and she gripped onto her seat trying to contain her anger. Phil saw this as they were driving and he said "Dylan, don't beat yourself up over this"

"How can I not?" Dylan asked. "I lost the baby"

"Because of what Styles did" Phil reassured his wife. "He punched you in the stomach hard enough for you to lose the baby. If anything, you should be hurting him"

Dylan looked at him and she asked him "So youre not mad at me?"

They stopped at a red light. Phil turned to his wife and he gave her a long, passionate kiss in which she was glad to return to him. When he pulled away he said "I would never be mad at you for something you didn't do"

For the first time in a few days, Dylan was finally at ease. Then, Phil added as they drove on "Besides, Elijah's young we have plenty of time to give him a baby sibling"

She chuckled as they pulled up to April and Cody's house. Hailey had just turned one a few weeks back, and so April and Cody had plan a birthday celebration for Hailey for the time that Dylan got out of the hospital. Dylan and Phil got out of the car and made their way inside. When they looked around the house, they saw everything from the movie _Frozen_. "Damn, Hailey sure loves her _Frozen" _Phil said to himself.

"She mainly loves Elsa" Dylan's sister said as she approached them holding Elijah in her arms. "Don't worry, Elijah hasn't been doing much since you left" April said and she handed Elijah to Phil. He took his son and he held him on his hip with one arm. "He hasn't been cranky?" Dylan asked her twin.

"No way in fact he's probably the easiest baby ever" April said with a smile. "You guys were definitely blessed"

Dylan frowned and she said "Yeah"

"Dylan, whats wrong?" April asked. Dylan looked away and she didn't say a word. April looked at her brother in law and he said "We- we lost the baby because of Styles"

"That creepy stalker?!" April exclaimed. Dylan and Phil both looked at April with wide eyes and Dylan asked. "How do you know Styles?"

"I know what he tried to do to you when you were younger. He harassed the holy hell out of you. How did he even find out where you lived?" April rambled.

Dylan simply shrugged her shoulders and she said "If I only knew"

"Wait," Phil said still trying to comprehend what was just said. "This guy harassed the well out of you?"

"He got upset after I didn't agree to be his girlfriend" Dylan said with a sigh. "So, he went everywhere I went and he managed to get every single person I knew and love to turn their backs on me and this was before Chris"

Phil just raised his eyebrows and he just needed to take the time to process everything. The only thing that could come out of his mouth was a simple mumble of "You have really bad luck with guys"

"Yeah she did" April said as she was good at hearing mumbling. Phil's eyes widened and then she said "But she finally found her prince and I can't be any happier"

Dylan smiled at April and then the twins shared a hug. Then, Cody said "No! Hans! No youre suppose to be her true love!"

The three adults looked at him with weird looks and April said "Really honey?"

Cody looked at his wife and he said "This is intense"

April rolled her eyes and she said "Like father like daughter"

"I believe it" Phil said. Then, April went and got the cake ready for everyone to enjoy.

Meanwhile, at AJ Styles' apartment, Styles was watching Dylan's all time favorite Halloween movie; Nightmare Before Christmas. He held onto his phone and he said "Boss said to wait a few years until we can initiate the full plan. So thats what we'll do"

Later that night, Dylan was laying down holding her stomach, thinking about her unborn child she lost. Then she felt tears come down her face as she said "I hate you AJ Styles"

**Let me know what you think please note to come**


	4. 4 years later

_**4 Years Later...**_

Dylan was sitting outside watching her husband and her now 4 year old son running around the backyard, now 5 months pregnant. She and Phil were expecting a baby girl and as far back as she could think; she had no vivid memory of AJ Styles killing her other child when she was almost 3 months pregnant 4 years ago. It was just a distant flashback to her and her family. Phil and Dylan both decided on the name Johnnie Quinn Brooks, because it was unique and they both had a feeling their daughter would be like Harley Quinn. Dylan started rubbing her growing belly and she smiled at how much fun Elijah and Phil were having together. Then. Elijah looked at his mom and he said "Mommy come play with us"

"Mommy can't play right now her feet are aching"

"Awww" Phil said and he pouted. Dylan laughed and she said "Me and Johnnie need our rest"

Phil smiled and then he saw Jon Good also known as Dean Ambrose come out to the backyard and sat down next to Dylan. "Hey momma" Jon said. Dylan looked at Dean and she said "Hi Jon"

"Hows baby Johnnie doing?" He asked.

"She's so good right now" Dylan said and she rubbed her growing belly. Then, Jon pulled up a stool and Dylan set her feet up. Her and Jon have known each other since he was still in NXT, and they became instant friends. Jon has been ontop of the WWE Food chain, winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for the 5th time the past pay per view. "So how you holding up, Mr. Champion?" Dylan asked with a smile. Jon chuckled and he said "Pretty good, I'm glad with how things went out last night"

"Nice" Dylan said. Then they looked out and saw how much Elijah and Phil were having fun together. Jon and Dylan had gotten close to each other since Jeff and Cody left the company, and she and Phil both agreed on Jon to be baby Johnnie's GodFather and he accepted. "Man, Phil's great with kids. Especially with Elijah" Jon said.

"I know" Dylan said. "Wanna see Johnnie's nursery?"

"Sure" Jon said. Then, Dylan and Jon went inside and went to the nursery. Johnnie's room had light green walls painted with comic book covers covering the walls and above the crib it read '_Johnnie_ _Quinn' _and for the closet it had typical onesies and then it had a CM Punk onesie. When Jon saw the stuffed animals it was a Joker, A Harley Quinn, a Batman, and a Spiderman. "I'm guessing the Spiderman was your idea?" Jon asked and Dylan nodded her head yes. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course it has that tomboy vibe to it" Jon said with a smile. "She's gonna be like her mother"

Dylan smirked and then the doorbell rang. "Lemme get it" Jon said and then he went to the door and opened it. Dylan walked around the room and she arraigned some things in her daughters nursery. Then, Jon came in with a huge teddy bear and flowers. "Who's the card from?" Dylan asked.

"I dont know it doesn't even have a card" Jon shrugged. "Give the huge teddy bear to the baby and put the flowers in a vase. I'm saying its from April"

"You're gonna lie to him?" Jon asked stunned. "It probably was April she doesn't even bother filling out a hard for me anyway so I'm guessing its her anyway" Dylan said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jon nodded his head in understanding. Then, Dylan and him heard Elijah and Phil coming back into the house. "Momma!" Elijah said and he ran into his room and crashed on his bed. Dylan went into the room, took off her son's shoes and placed them in his closet, then she tuck him into his bed where he took a nice nap. "When's Johnnie gonna be born?" Jon asked as he sat down on the chair. Phil pulled up his recliner and he said "uhm October 31st they said"

"Ooh Halloween baby" Jon said with a chuckle. "She's definitely Harley Quinn"

"No kidding, her and Dylan are gonna be one in the same." Phil said with a laugh. The thought of there gonna be a mini Dylan running around the world made him laugh alittle. Ok more like alot but he liked that idea. "Did you ever picture yourself married with a son and a daughter thats on her way?" Jon asked.

Phil looked at Jon and he said "Well it took me awhile to realize what I didn't have. And what i didn't have and what i needed in ky life was and always have been Dylan. I guess it took me a long time to realize it. And now I finally have her, and my life can't be any more complete. I have a beautiful wife, a handsome son, and now im gaining a daughter in a few months. Life couldn't be any better"

"What about WWE?" Jon asked.

Phil just gave him a shrug of the shoulders. "Things at home have been busy I needed to take time off to be with Dylan"

"Think they'll induct you into the hall of fame?" Jon asked as Dylan enterd the room and she said "They better honestly"

"Honey they'll let me know if they do" Phil said with a smile. "And I want you and the kids to induct me if they do"

Dylan smiled and she sat on her husband's lap and the three adults watched movies all day.

**This is the beginning now. Please Inbox me with ideas for this story I have a few but I need your opinions. And alot leave your reviews **


	5. Damnation Day

Dylan was sleeping in her bed while Phil was downstairs watching TV. It was 3:30 am in the morning and he didn't know what it was, the fact that he had so much sugar in him or due to the fact that he felt like something was going to happen but he couldn't sleep. He made sure to lock the master bedroom door and Elijah's bedroom so nothing will happen to either Dylan, Johnnie and or Elijah. He called Jon earlier and told him to make sure he takes care of Dylan and the kids if anything happens to him. He kept watching TV and he kept a pair of brass knuckles close to him just knowing something will happen. Then, he heard glass break from the kitchen. He put on the brass knuckles and he went into the kitchen. He saw the guy going through the draws of his kitchen and Phil shouted "Hey!"

Without any hesitation, the guy pulls out a gun and he shoots Phil in his chest, directly through his heart. Phil looked down and he saw the blood coming out, and he fell onto the floor; dead.

Later on in the morning, Dylan woke up and she went to go open her bedroom but it was locked. So, she went to unlock the door and went downstairs. "Phil?" She asked.

No response.

"Honey? Are you up yet?"

Still no response. Then, Dylan went into the kitchen and found a gruesome scene in front of her. She screamed at the top of her lungs and she fell onto her knees. She cries and then grabs the phone and calls the police. As she reported the scene she kept gasping in between breaths she was sobbing uncontrollably. After she ended the call, she covered her mouth with her hands and she continues to sob. She rested herself on Phil's body and she continued to sob.

A few hours later, the police were outside and inside of the house as Dylan and Elijah were near an ambulance. Dylan kept biting her thumb and she was shedding tears. Dylan had called her sister and asked if she could be there with her, but April couldn't because she was at a signing. So she had only one other option; Jon.

Dylan was looking around and she finally saw Jon's car pull up. Jon immediately got out and he ran to the scene, but police stopped him. Dylan ran over to the police and explained that she needed him there with her. When police let him in, he looked at Dylan and he held her in his arms and she just sobbed in his chest uncontrollably. "It's ok sweetheart" Jon said softly.

After she stopped crying, she pulled away and they walked over to the ambulance. "Uncle Jon!" Elijah said. Then, Jon picked him up and he placed the 4 year old on his hip. "Do you have any idea what happened, darling?" Jon asked, and Dylan sniffed and shook her head 'no'. "Me and Elijah need a place to stay for alittle while do you think it would be OK for us to stay at your house?" Dylan asked.

"Of course it is." Jon said. Then, one of the police officers named Detective Mariah James came over to the widow and her friend. "Mrs. Brooks, hi my name is Detective Mariah James I'll be working this case with your husband"

"Case? What do you mean case?" Dylan asked confused.

Detective James sighed and she said "Mrs. Brooks, it looks like your husband was killed."

Dylan's heart sank and she cried some more. "What do you mean killed?" Jon asked.

"The victim was shot directly through the heart. We checked through the footage on the cameras and we ruled out you as a suspect, Mrs. Brooks"

"Of course I'm ruled out," Dylan said through her tears. "I would never dream of killing my husband I love him so much. Phil had our bedroom door locked and Elijah's door locked too."

"We got that from the footage, m'ame" Detective James said. Then she added on "Do you have a place to stay for a few days, you and your son?"

"They're staying with me" Jon said. "Ok, because we'll be staying here for a few days. I'll call when we're done here"

Dylan nodded her head and then Jon brought them to the car.A few hours later, the car pulled up to Jon's house. It was like Phil's apartment, only a little smaller. But it was just as big and just as fancy. Dylan got out of the car and she looked at the house. "You coming?" Jon asked as he held Elijah on his hip. Dylan looked at her best friend and she nodded her head and she followed him inside. When they got in, Elijah saw that there was a little playground outside. "A playground! Momma can I go outside and play?"

Dylan saw the playground and she said "Go ahead bud"

Elijah ran outside and Dylan looked at Jon and he said "Roman and Seth bring their kids over here whenever they get the chance to come over"

Dylan nodded her head and then she heard the doorbell ring. "Go lay down" Jon said and she went to the couch and she laid down. Jon opened the door and in came Roman with his little girl, Imani, and Seth with his son, Damien. "Hey man" Seth said. Jon and Seth pounded fists and so did Jon and Roman. Then, Seth placed his 5 year old down and Roman did the same with his 6 year old and the kids ran outside to play with Elijah. Seth saw Dylan laying down on the couch and he went over to her. "Jon, why is she here?" Roman asked.

"Phil was shot and killed earlier this morning from what the police are saying. We dont know much but I'm guessing they'll be at her house for alittle while until they have enough information. Til then, she and Elijah are staying with me"

Roman's heart broke for Dylan. Seth heard what happened and he gave Dylan a comforting hug. She didn't want to accept, but she knew Seth meant well. "How long will the police be at the house?" Seth asked.

"For a few days" Dylan said. "Hopefully I can go in and get me and Elijah some of our clothes"

"I wouldn't wanna go back in there" Roman suggested. "Darling, you're still traumatized from the whole experience"

"Yeah, wait it out for alittle while" Seth agreed. "We'll stay with you and support you through this time"

Dylan smiled softly and she said quietly "Thanks"

A few hours later, across the street from Jon's house, a man was talking to Styles on the phone "Good job on killing the husband... Yes she's right in front of me right now... We'll find a way to me sure she comes back to me.. I dont know we just will... alright do some more digging... what?... you dimwit you were suppose to dispose of the body... well we'll wait it out alittle while until they're gone... Alright bye Styles"

Then, the man hung up and continued to look on.

**Leave your reviews.. please no hate**


	6. Young Widow

A few days had past since Phil's death. Elijah was too young to understand what was happening and baby Johnnie wasn't even born and she would never get the chance to meet her father. Dylan was an emotional wreck. Jon saw how Dylan was trying to cope, and he loathed it. So one day, whil. Dylan was outside watching Elijah play Jon called Detective Mariah James about the case. Jon sat on the edge of his bed and he waited for her to answer. "Hello?" Was what he heard on the other line.

"Hi is this Detective Mariah James?" He asked.

"Yes this is her," Detective James said "Who is this?"

"This is Jonathan Good, I'm a friend of Dylan Brooks. Have you found anything about the killing?" He asked, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Well, unfortunately we didn't find much at the crime scene" Detective James said and Jon sighed. "That was what I was afraid of"

"But we did find out who did it" Detective James said and Jon felt alittle better. "Who was it?" Jon asked.

"Well, the perp had on all black but we could make out the face and he looks like a Mr. Allen Jones"

Jon looked at a wall and he mumbled "Styles"

"We'll have his warrant out for his arrest immediately" Detective James said. "Good, may I let her know?" Jon asked.

"Absolutely"Detective James said and then Jon hung up. He went downstairs and he saw Dylan looking the wedding photo of her and Phil. She kept staring at her now deceased husband and her heart shattered. She held the picture closely and she cried. Jon heard his best friend cry and his heart broke. What's going to help take Dylan's pain away? He wondered. He figured it was best not to tell her just yet. As soon as he turned to make his way up the stairs one of the steps made a creeking sound. "Jon?" Dylan sniffed.

Jon looked at her and she was looking at him. Jon turned right back around and he made his way down the stairs as he said "Where's Elijah?"

"Uncle Seth wanted to take Elijah and Damien out to the arcade and I said it was ok with me" Dylan said. "It's better he doesn't see his mom in so much pain"

Jon reached the bottom of the stairs and he walked to the couch and sat down next to her. "I got into contact with the Detective"

Dylan looked at Jon and she asked "Wha-what did she say?"

"She said that AJ Styles was the one that killed Phil"

Dylan just dropped to her knees and continuously cried. Jon went down in his knees and he held her in his arms tightly as she cried. He stroked her head and hair and she just continued to cry. Jon held Dylan tightly and he didn't want to let go. He saw first hand how much Phil meant to Dylan, and he hated seeing her being so devastated. After what seemed like forever, she pulled away and said "When is he getting arrested?"

"Most likely today" Jon said.

In the interrogation room Styles was tapping his fingers on the table when Detective James came in. "Mr. Jones?" She asked. Styles looked up and he said "I know why I'm here"

"Oh do you?" Detective James asked as she ran her fingers through her medium length blonde hair and he said "You brought me here to ask me a few questions about the Phil Brooks murder"

Detective James' blue eyes widened and she said "You're pretty smart"

"Not really," Styles said. "First, I never wanted to do it, OK? My boss made me do it"

"Your boss?" Detective James repeated and she asked "Who is he?"

Styles looked at Detective James and he said "My boss is..."

As the coffin lowered in the grave, Dylan kept her composure for everyone's sake. She dreaded this day more than anything and the fact that she was going through it now was even worse. Jon stood next to Dylan and he held her hand tightly for comfort as she felt the tears coming down her face. Everyone from the WWE came to the funeral, past, present and future all for support of the young- very young widow. Afterwards, Dylan looked on and she rubbed her growing stomach. She saw the gravestone and it read;

_Phillip Jack Brooks_

_October 26th, 1978- July 13th, 2017_

_Loving husband, father, son, brother, and friend_

_'I am StraightEdge. That means I am drug free I am smoke free and I am alcohol free'_

Dylan smiled through her tears and she said "I love you Phil. Always be with us"

**Leave your reviews please**


	7. Mommy and Son time

Later on that night, Dylan was surrounded by tissues and old photos of her and Phil. Her makeup had come off of her face and she kept the door closed so no one would see the kind of state of mind she was in. Everyone had given their condolences to Dylan but she really didn't want to believe it. She was thinking it was all a dream, that Phil will come into the bedroom once again and that they will be happy once again. Dylan saw a list Phil made of baby girl names for their unborn daughter and she had opened it. Two names stood out; Johnnie Quinn (the name they had originally picked out) and Raelyn Quinn. Raelyn. She smiled and she sniffed at it. Then, she looked down at her growing belly and she rubbed it. Then, she looked at her feet and she saw a picture of the day Elijah was born. Phil was the first one to hold him and the way the picture was taken, his face shone like a light. She smiled at seeing that handsome face of her husband's. But her heart broke yet again as she saw another pic of her and Phil together. She laid down and she started to cry harder than she's ever cried. Then, she heard a knocking at the door. She cleared off the tissues and into the basket and she went to the door. She opened it to see Elijah standing there, holding a teddy bear Phil made him. "Hi bud" Dylan sniffed.

"Momma," Elijah said. The way he said it she could hear it in his voice that Elijah was crying just as much as she was. "Can I see pictures of Daddy?"

Dylan smiled and she took her son's hand and they walked into the bedroom together. Elijah climbed onto the bed and he cuddled up to his mother. She started to show her son the many pictures of her and Elijah's dad. With each picture there was a story behind it and she explained it to her son. But one picture made her stop and look. The day Phil proposed to her. That made Dylan break down in tears. Elijah didn't want to see his mother cry, so he hugged her in comfort and he cried with her. Then, she sniffed and said "You wanna know something, Elijah?"

"What momma?" Elijah asked through his tears. Dylan wiped her son's tears away with the pad of her thumb and she said "Daddy was an amazing man, and I know you'll be just like him when you get older"

"Really?" Elijah asked softly. It broke Dylan's heart seeing her son crying so she pulled her son into a hug and they both cried together. Hours and hours went by, and at 8:45 pm Dylan and Elijah were watching Phil's documentary DVD. Elijah was sleeping on his mother's chest because he was tired out from crying so much. Dylan was now wearing Phil's _Rancid_ sweatshirt that was huge on her and she put her hair up in a messy bun. Her face was tear stained and she sniffed. Watching the whole documentary made her remember all the good times she had with him. Then, Jon came in and he whispered "Want me to take Elijah into his bed?"

Dylan shook her head 'no' and she said "I want my son here with me"

Jon nodded his head, then he looked at the TV and he saw that Dylan was watching the documentary. He looked back at Dylan and she was softly rubbing her son's back. "Come on," Jon said and he took Elijah in his arms softly without disturbing the little boy's sleep. "Jon" Dylan scolded softly. Then, he brought the little boy into his bedroom and he tucked Elijah in his bed. Jon took a second glance at the little boy, and the resemblance of Phil was so strong it was scary. _No wonder why Dylan wanted him near_ Jon thought to himself. Then, he went back to the bedroom and he closed the door. "I told you iI wanted my son with me" Dylan said sternly at Jon. Jon stood at the foot of the bed and he said "He needs his own bed"

"Well I would've prefered if he stayed in the bed with me" Dylan snapped at Jon.

Jon sighed and he said "I know you and him are grieving but you two cant be latched onto each other like this"

"Have you lost a wife before, Jonathan Good?"

Jon stayed silent. "Just leave me Jon" Dylan said. Jon went to the door and before he left he turned back at Dylan and said "I was only trying to help" then he left the room while closing the door behind him. Dylan began to sob some more, but unknown to her, Jon slide down on the door and he began to cry. They were both grieving but over different things.

**No hate guys come on. I deleted my last chapter for this one. Leave your reviews**


	8. Ignoring Him is Killing Her

Days has past since Jon last heard from Dylan. He'd always see little Elijah running around the house, but they way he was running he didn't seem like his normal self. Every chance he'd get he would look up and he would hope that someday, Dylan would come back down the stairs. He knew the grieving process would be long, he DID go through it. Once. He looked down and he pulled out of his pocket a chain with his wedding ring from his first wife. He held onto it tightly just thinking about it sent chills down his spine. "Uncle Jon?"

Jon looked at the little boy and he said "Yeah little man?"

"Is mommy gonna be OK?"

Jon couldn't find the right words to tell the little boy. So, he sighed and he said "Mommy's a trooper. She'll pull through"

"Mommy said that I'll be like daddy when I grow up" Elijah said and a single tear fell from his eye. Jon looked at Elijah and he saw that the little 4 year old would definitely be like his dad. He smiled and he ruffled the little boy's hair and he said "Definitely. Your daddy was an amazing man and I'm Lucky to have known him as long as I did"

Elijah slightly smiled and then, he walked outside. Jon watched and he saw the little boy open the door and played on the playset. He had to talk to Dylan, it was hurting him that she still wont talk to him. But before he could go and talk to her, he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up and he made his way to the door. He opened it and he saw Seth and his little boy standing there. "Hey man" Seth said with a smile.

"Hi" Jon said. Then, Seth came in. "Daddy Elijah's outside" Damien said.

"Go on bud" Seth said. Damien went outside with Elijah and Seth and Jon sat down at the couch.

"How's she doing?" Seth asked.

"I was just going upstairs to talk to her. Tell her about Emily" Jon said and when he said it Seth was stunned.

"Youre gonna start talking about it now?" Seth asked.

"I have too," Jon said. "Dylan needs to know that I do understand what shes going through"

Seth nodded his head as Jon stood up and said "Please watch Elijah?"

"I'll have eyes on my son and Dylan's son like a hawk"

Then, Jon went upstairs. He went to Dylan's door and he opened it only to find Dylan standing in front of him. She still had on Phil's sweatshirt and her hair was messy. "Have you been eating?" Jon asked. Dylan pointed to the bed and he saw that there were family size bags of Lays. "Well do you want something to eat? Like an actual meal?" Jon asked her and she nodded her head 'yes'. Then, Jon brought her downstairs and she went to the couch. Seth saw her and he went over to her after Jon told him he'd be back. Once Jon left, Dylan went to grab the TV remote but Seth took it from her. He gave her a smug look and he said "Look at you"

Dylan gave him a weird look and she asked him "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" Seth said sarcastically. Then, he stood up and he said "Just looking at you right now makes me sick"

Dylan just gave Seth a weird look. "Seth what're you talking about?"

"You look so pathetic right now" Seth said with a smirk. "Mourning over the loss of your sorry excuse for a man husband. No wonder why you two were such a match made in nerd heaven"

Dylan gave Seth a dirty look and she said "You got alot of balls talking to me like that, boy"

"Why? You can't hit me. You're what? Almost 6 months pregnant?" Seth asked her, and the way he said it he was so arrogant about it. Dylan was scared. "Seth, why are you acting like this?"

Seth just stood above Dylan and he said "Ever wonder who your real friends are?"

Dylan just stared at him and Seth said "These past few days I had to see Jon freak out about your well being because you just lost your sorry excuse of a husband-"

Dylan stood up and she slapped Seth hard across his face. After a moment of shock, Seth turned to Dylan as she said "Don't you ever disrespect the father of my two children. He has been more of a man than i'm pretty sure you've ever been. I want you out of my house immediately"

Then, Jon came in with Dylan's food. He saw the standoff and he asked them both "Standoff much?"

Seth just looked at Dylan and then he left. Jon looked at Seth leaving the house and he said "I'll keep Damien here until tomorrow"

Then, Seth drove away. Jon looked at Dylan, who just turned back to the television.

**Leave them reviews. More to come!**


	9. Jon's Backstory

Later that night, Dylan put Elijah and Damien in Elijah's bedroom. It felt weird having Damien sleeping over but his dad left already. After she tucked Elijah in his bed, Dylan softly closed the door behind her and she went down to the living room. When she stopped at the staircase, she saw Jon sitting on the couch, holding a wedding band in his hand. Then, she cleared her throat. Jon looked at her and he said "Sorry. Didn't see you"

"Its fine," Dylan said as she walked to the couch. Then she sat down next to Jon, who was in the recliner, and she saw the wedding band and asked him "Was that yours?"

Jon looked at the ring and he nodded his head 'yes'. "Believe it or not I was married for alittle while myself."

"How long?" Dylan asked.

Jon sighed and he said "About a year or so"

Dylan's eyes slightly widened. "Wh-what happened?"

Jon sighed as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Then, he sighed and he said "When I was in my senior year of highschool I met this girl named Emily. She was a beautiful blonde, and she was very smart too with a 4.0 GPA. Her personality was one in a million. She and I became close friends, then we started dating. Oh Dylan, I fell madly in love with her and we both talked about spending the rest of my life with her. So, one day a year after we started dating I proposed to her. She said yes and we ended up getting married 3 months after the proposal. We spent a year together. Then, one day i found out she was pregnant. With our first child. It was the best day of my life. That day she went to the store to get some stuff for the house. She mever came back"

He started to get choked up with tears. Its been almost 11 years since he had talked about his first wife's death. He breathed and he said "The next morning I got a visit from the police saying that Emily was killed in a car crash"

At this point, Jon started to sob uncontrollably. Dylan felt awful for her best friend and so she took the sobbing man into her arms and she hugged him tightly as he continued to cry. She underestimated Jon's will power. Then, Jon breathed out and he said "Dylan when you told me Phil was killed I felt heartbroken for you because I never wanted any of my friends to go through what I went through. And when you said i would never understand what youre going through right now, I totally understand it. Thats why I want to here for you through this time. If you let me"

Dylan just looked at Jon. She never knew Jon had gone through so much and she certainly didnt think he lost his wife at such a young age. So, Dylan nodded her head 'yes' when Jon asked her if he could be there for her. Jon and Dylan hugged eachother tightly, not even wanting to let each other go.

**Leave reviews and sorry if its a short chapter**


	10. Let The Chase Begin

The next morning, Jon went down to the police department to see if Detective James had gotten anywhere with the case. Dylan had no idea what Jon was doing and frankly he didnt want her knowing. It was for the best she didnt know anything, in his opinion. So, he pulled up to the police department and he walked in. He approached the front desk and asked "Hi is Detective James in yet?"

"Yes she is," the lady at the front desk said. "Do you want me to let her know youre here?"

Jon nodded his head and then he sat down. It took her about 5 minutes to get to the waiting room. Jon was reading a magazine when she stood in front of him. She cleared her throat and Jon looked up. "Mr. Jonathan Good I presume?"

"Detective Mariah James" Jon said knowingly. Detective James smirked and she said "Follow me"

Then, Jon stood up and he followed the detective to the interrogation room. Once they were settled in the room, Jon took a sip from his coffee and he said "I'm guessing you know why I'm here?"

"You want to know what's going on with your friend's deceased husband's case" Detective James said as she sat down and took a sip from her coffee. Jon nodded his head and she said "Well we got Mr. Jones to confess to who his boss is"

"And I'm guessing you can't tell me?" Jon asked knowingly.

"Well as far as I'm concerned this information is strictly for Mrs. Brooks' knowledge only"

"She's still keeping the 'Brooks' last name?" Jon asked surprised.

"Well wouldn't you?" Detective James asked the young man. Jon opened his mouth to say something but he couldnt find the right words to say it. "That's what I thought" Detective James said as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Please tell me who did it. I need to know" Jon pleaded at the detective.

"Why do YOU need to know?" Detective James asked suspiciously. Jon took a deep breath and he said "Because Dylan is my best friend and I will do anything to protect her and make her happy. If I found out who did it, then I can prevent the bastard from hurting Dylan, Elijah and the baby."

Detective James raised an eyebrow and she said "It sounds like you're more in love with her than you want to protect her"

Jon sat back in his chair and he stayed silent.

"How are you holding up?"

Was what her twin sister asked Dylan on the phone. Dylan twirled a finger on her baby bump and she said to April "I'm doing OK"

"Today males it a week since he died, right?" April asked.

"Yes," Dylan sighed. "A week."

"Dylan, I'm sorry for bringing it up." April said apologetically. Dylan waved her hand in front of her and she said "It's OK"

"What're you going to do about the baby name? I honestly don't like the name Johnnie for a girl"

"Actually April, I found a list of baby girl names that Phil wrote awhile ago and another name stuck out for me"

"Ooh tell me" April said, very intrigued.

"Raelynn Quinn"

Dylan pulled the phone away from her ear as April squealed in delight. Then, April said "Go with Raelynn"

dylan smiled and she said "I will be"

"Good," April said. Then, she switched the topic asking her twin "So how has Jon been to you?"

Dylan smiled and she said "Jon has been a true gentleman and he's been taking care of me and Elijah"

April giggled and she said "Good he better be"

Dylan smiled and then she said "I can't believe I'm 6 months pregnant"

"And soon you'll be in the hospital waiting for baby Raelynn to come and she's going to be the most beautiful baby ever"

Dylan smiled and she said "Definitely"

Then, Jon came back into the house. Dylan looked at Jon and she said "I'll talk to you later April"

Then she hung up. She put her phone down and she asked Jon "Where have you been, mister?"

Jon just looked at Dylan and then he made his way to his room. He closed the door behind him and he locked it. Then, he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"_I knew you would find out eventually"_

"I can't believe you would do this" Jon said with fury.

"_Well alot of people wouldn't believe it"_

"You're such a sadistic monster"

Then, the other person hung up. Jon was so furious he threw his phone at his wall and it broke.

**Leave reviews and let me know who you think the culprit is**


	11. Meeting Andy Biersack

A month had past and Dylan still had no idea what Jon knew. She tried to get it out of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend what he knew. But, today had gotten Dylan's mind off of what her friend knew. She had a special guest coming over to her house, someone that she knew very well. Jon was very confused as to why Dylan was cleaning her house and as he watched from the couch, he couldn't help but say to her "I thought pregnant ladies were suppose to be off their feet?"

Dylan gave Jon a weird look and she said "I have a friend who's coming over for a visit. He's gonna be staying in Chicago for awhile and he wants to see Elijah and how baby Raelynn is doing"

Jon looked at Dylan with slightly widened eyes and he asked "Raelynn? What happened to Johnnie?"

"I grew out of the name" Dylan said. Then, the doorbell rang. "I got it" Jon said. Then, he stood up and he went to the door. When he opened it, he saw a tall, skinny man wearing black jeans, black combat boots, and a white tshirt. He had blue eyes, short, jet black hair that was shaved on one side of his head and the rest of his hair flipped to the other side, a narrow nose, and he had shoulder tattoos on both shoulders. "Dylan, a chick is here to see you"

The young man smirked and he said in a subtle, yet somewhat deep voice "I'm a guy"

Jon's eyes widened and Dylan came to the door. She smiled and said "Hi Andy"

Andy smiled at Dylan and when she cane to the door, they hugged. Dylan pulled away and she brought Andy inside the house. Jon saw Andy's luggage and he said out loud "No its fine I'll just bring the stuff to the spare room"

Then, Jon picked the stuff up and he closed the door with his foot and he did indeed bring the luggage to the spare room. "Its so good to see you, Andy"

"It's good to see you too, Dylan" Andy said with a smile and they sat down on the couch facing each other. "How's my god son?" Andy asked. Dylan smiled and she yelled "Elijah!"

Elijah ran down the stairs and he jumped into his godfather's arms. Andy laughed and he hugged the 4 year old. Dylan smiled and Andy gave Elijah a lollipop. "Great, like he needs more sugar in the afternoon" Dylan said as Elijah went outside again. "Sorry, I didnt know" Andy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dylan rolled her eyes and then she said "So how has recording been?"

"Well, in a few months we'll be releasing a new album that I'm excited for" Andy said. Dylan smiled and then Jon came down the stairs. "Man, you got alot of stuff" Jon said and he sat in the recliner. "Sorry" Andy said. "Dylan said it's ok for me to stay here for alittle bit"

Jon gave Dylan a weird look and she confirmed what Andy said. "So, tell me about yourself Mr uh..." Jon trailed off and then Andy said "Biersack. I'm the lead singer of a rock band called 'Black Veil Brides'"

Jon said "Oh I've heard some of your music. Not bad"

"Thanks," Andy said with a smile.

"And how do you know Dylan?" Jon asked.

"She came to one of my concerts one night and she's a huge fan of the band and so we became quick friends"

Jon mumbled "Yeah she has that effect on people"

Dylan shot Jon an evil glare that he just couldnt help but laugh at. Then, he said to her "Dylan dont try giving me dirty looks I just start dying of laughter"

Her jaw dropped and Andy started laughing as well. "She's giving you a dirty look?"

Jon nodded his head and said "Its too adorable to be a dirty look"

Dylan's jaw dropped and she rolled her eyes as the two men in her life continued to laugh. Then, Andy said while laughing "Hey where's the husband?"

Dylan's body froze and Jon stopped laughing. From a dirty look to eyes slightly widened and body tensed up. Andy saw this and his face fell. "Oh" was all he could muster. Then, he placed a hand on Dylan's and he said "I'm sorry"

Dylan swallowed another lump in her throat and she looked at Andy with a small smile and she said "It's fine. You didn't know"

Andy felt awful now. Then, Dylan stood up to go get herself something to eat and drink. Andy turned to Jon and he asked him "When?"

"A month ago," Jon said. "He was shot in the heart while Dylan and Elijah were upstairs sleeping"

"Neither one of them heard the gun blast?" Andy asked confused. Then, Jon sighed saying "Even if either one of them heard the gun blast they may not have been able to save Phil in time. The bullet pierced straight through his heart, killing him in an instant"

Andy ran his fingers through his hair and he sat back saying "God I feel like such a dick"

"You didn't know, Andy" Jon said as he twirled his thumbs. "Don't beat ypurself up for not knowing. When was the last time you have actually seen or talked to Dylan?"

"The last time I saw her was on her birthday when I went to Raw 2 years ago. I talked to her last week but she never mentioned Phil's death to me"

"She don't like talking about it and I don't blame her"

Then, Dylan came back with a cup of water and she sat back down. "So," she started. "Who wants to watch the game?"

Both Jon and Andy raised their hands and Dylan turned the TV on to the hockey game.

**Let me know what you think :)**


	12. Andy and Jon have a Talk

Later on that night Dylan was fast asleep in her bed room, while Andy and Jon were sitting on the couch watching movies from Dylan and Phil's DVD case. "Huh," Andy said as he looked at the movie case. "Limited edition of the 2002 Spiderman DVD"

Jon chuckled and he said "Trust me there's more in the DVD case"

"Where is it?" Andy asked and Jon pointed to where the DVD case is. Andy stood up and he made his way to the case and he sat down infront _of_ the case. He opened it and he started going through it. "Aww" Andy said with a smile and he pulled out a DVD. "Dylan actually has _The Pebble and The Penguin_"

Jon looked and he said with a smile "Dylan and Elijah always watch it together whenever Elijah asks"

Andy looked at Jon and he asked "And you never watch it with them?"

Jon just shrugged his shoulders and he said "I figured it was a 'mommy son' kind of thing. Family time if you will"

"And you dont think you're part of the family?"

"I'm just the help" Jon said simply. "I've been helping Dylan woth Elijah and soon the new baby that's it"

"And I'm guessing you don't feel like you're part of the family?" Andy asked as he turned to face Jon. Jon turned back to the TV and he said "Like I said I'm just the help"

Andy smiled and he started "You know," then he stood up and said "Dylan talks very highly of you"

Jon raised an eyebrow and he said "Oh really?"

Andy nodded his head and he sat down on the couch as he said "She adores you"

Jon shook his head in disagreement and he said "She adores Elijah. Me and her are just friends"

Andy smirked and he said "She says all the time when we're on the phone that she's so grateful that you're here helping her with Elijah and stuff around the house"

"Like I said she just sees me as the help" Jon said.

Andy shook his head in disagreement and he said "She sees you as an amazing friend who is willing to do everything in his power to make her happy"

Jon smirked and he said "I havent been home since the police left because I've been so afraid of Dylan taking her life"

Andy's face fell and he said "I know Dylan, and she would never end the life of her child because she lost her husband. She loves her kids more than life itself and she certainly loves them more than she loves Phil. And that says alot"

Jon smirked and he modded his head in agreement. "She always was the loving type" Jon said. "No kidding" Andy said. Then, the two men continued to watch the movie, when Andy said "Are you in love with Dylan?"

Jon's eyes widened and he stayed silent. He couldnt bring himself to tell Andy how he felt about the 6 month pregnant young widow. It was very confusing for Jon. Then, he thought of something. "I can't say it for sure now how I feel about her. But, is there a strong connection between me and her? Absolutely"

Andy smirked, somewhat satisfied with the answer. "You know when Dylan first told me she and Phil were together, she was head over heels in love with him. I have never seen a girl so in love with a man the way Dylan was in love with Phil. And I could tell that he was just as in love with Dylan, they were like the perfect couple. I always wanted that" Andy said and then at that his face fell.

"You don't have that?" Jon asked.

"As of right now I'm in a good relationship but I can't go on saying more. She doesnt even know I'm here at Dylan's house"

"Where does she think you're at?" Jon asked with a chuckle.

"Over CC's house recording stuff" Andy said. Jon nodded his head in understanding and he said "Well youre safe for now"

Andy smirked and he said "Sure"

Then, the two men started to watch the movie again. "How did you and Dylan meet?" Andy asked. Jon looked at Andy and he said "Me and two other friends of mine were in NXT together when she came down from the main roster to see the developing talent. When I met her, she was just a ray of sunshine and happiness. I guess what attracted me to her was her personality and we've been friends ever since"

Andy's face lit up and Jon saw it. "Don't get any ideas"

"i didnt say anything" Andy said as he raised his arms in defense. "Lets just watch the rest of the movie"

Jon agreed and they finished the rest of the Spiderman movie

**Well, its new but let me know what you think**


	13. Appointment Time

Andy, Dylan, Jon, and Elijah were in one car driving to the doctor's for Dylan's monthly appointment. Dylan was looking outside of her window with Elijah rubbing his tiny hand on her growing stomach. "1 more month Dylan, until baby Raelynn is here" Andy said as he kept his hand on the steering wheel and he looked into the mirror to look at Dylan. She looked into the mirror and she gave Andy a small smile. Andy let out a small sigh and he turned back to the road. Andy wondered how Dylan could be coping with all of the stress of having a baby without her husband by her side. She looked at her son, who was still rubbing her belly, and she held his tiny hand. Elijah gave her a smile and she gave him the same smile. Then, they pulled up to the building. They left the car and as they walked into the building, Jon couldnt help but keep staring at Dylan. "Hey, are you alright?" Jon asked. Dylan looked at him and she nodded her head 'yes'. Then, she lookedt around and tried to see if any paparazzi were around to take pictures of her, 8 months pregnant, with Andy Biersack the lead singer of 'Black Veil Brides', Jonathan Good also known as Dean Ambrose, and her 4 year old son. "Andy any paparazzi?" Dylan asked her close friend, in which he replied with a simple shake of his head 'no'. Then, they were halfway to the building when paparazzi came at them flashing their cameras at them. Andy picked up the little boy and placed him on his hip. They all hurried into the building and once they were in, Andy looked at Dylan as he kept holding Elijah on his hip. "You ok?" he asked her and Dylan just stayed silent, only responding with these words ; "I knew I couldn't leave my house"

Andy looked at Jon with worry and Jon just simply shrugged his shoulders. Then, they all sat down in the waiting room. Andy placed Elijah down and he went to the kids' playroom. Then, Dylan's doctor came into the office. "Hi Mrs. Brooks. Are we ready for our appointment today?"

"Yes" Dylan said and she stood up. "Uh before we go into the office, which man will be coming into the room with you?"

"I will" Jon said quickly. Then, Jon and Dylan walked into the office with the doctor. Andy looked at Elijah and he smiled at how much enjoyment the little boy was having.

An hour or so later, Dylan and Jon came out of the office with sonogram pictures of baby Raelynn. Andy looked up from the magazine he was reading and he said "How'd it go?"

Jon smirked and he said "Raelynn is healthy, growing, and she will be due on October 31st like the doctor said"

Then Andy picked up Elijah, who was taking a nap, and he placed the 4 year old in his arms and on his hip and the three adults made their way to the car. Andy opened the door and he placed Elijah in the carseat. "Are you getting in front, Dylan, or is Jon sitting in front like earlier?" Andy asked. "I'll be in front" Dylan said and she got in the front seat. She closed the door and she asked "You'll be OK with sitting in the back, Jon?"

"Absolutely" Jon said and he sat down in the car and he closed the door. He buckled in and they drove off.

Back home, Dylan was looking at pre schools for Elijah in the Chicago area. She wanted any and all of her kids to attend schools in Chicago, and hopefully they might follow in their parents' footsteps and be professional wrestlers as well. But anythung they do she will love and support them in anyway she can. Then, she heard footsteps coming down the staircase. She looked behind her and she saw Jon standing there. "Jon? Whats wrong?" She asked.

He just shook his head and he said "Nothing just grabbing something to eat"

"Ooh! Grab me my bag of Doritos in the cabinet" Dylan said.

"Which ones?" Jon asked with a chuckle and Dylan said "Both"

Jon laughed and he said "Pregnant lady cravings" then he grabbed the two bags of doritos and he gave them to Dylan. She grabbed them and she ate them. Jon made himself a bologna and cheese sandwich and he went and sat down next to Dylan as he said "So how long is Mr. Biersack staying here?"

Dylan looked at Jon and she said with a smug look "Someone's jealous"

"Jealous?" Jon asked stunned. "Of who? Andy?"

Dylan nodded her head and Jon asked "Why?"

"Because he's taking up all your time with Elijah" Dylan said as she snacked on a Blue Ranch Dorito. Jon was glad she didn't know the whole reason why he wanted Andy out of the house already. Dylan ate another chip and she said "This is his last week here before he flies back home to do some more work on his album"

"Ah" Jon said understandingly as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Then, he swallowed and he said "Have you preorder your copy of the album?"

Dylan smiled and she nodded her head 'yes'. "He already gave me a sample of the debut single from his album"

Jon didn't say much afterwards. He just grabbed the TV remote and he then looked at Dylan as he tool another bite of his sandwich. Dylan saw him looking up and she smiled at Jon. Then, she looked down at her belly and she said "Look Raelynn, its Uncle Jon. He's going to be here and help me take care of you and your big brother" in a babying tone of voice. Jon couldn't help himself but chuckle at the sound of Dylan's voice. Then, she felt something in her belly. Raelynn was moving. She gasped in excitement and she said "Jon come feel this"

Jon stopd up and he went over to Dylan and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. Jon felt Raelynn moving alittle and he couldn't help but smile. Then, he pulled away and he said "Before you know it she'll be here"

Dylan nodded her head in agreement, then she looked down and said "My little Halloween baby"

Jon saw it in her eyes that she was so in love with her children and that she will do anything to protect her children. When Jon looked at Dylan, he saw Momma Bear and Elijah and Raelynn were her cubs.


	14. He's Alive!

Dylan was folding some baby clothes for her daughter and she was listening to Rancid on full blast. Elijah was outside with Jon playing football and Dylan was preoccupied with getting everything ready for Raelynn's arrival. Then, she felt her phone vibrate. She picked up and saw that the caller ID was Detective James. "Detective?" Dylan asked.

"Mrs Brooks I have some news that you might want to hear. Is it alright if I stop by your house?" Detective James asked and Dylan looked around, still stunned and she said "Uhm sure"

Then the other line went dead. Dylan looked at her phone, still baffled and confused at to what news Detective James had for her. "Must be more news about the case" Dylan mumbled to herself. Then, she placed the last folded onesie down and she went into her bedroom and prepared herself for the detective's arrival. Then, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Dylan shouted. Then, she grabbed Phil's sweatshirt and she went down the stairs. She grabbed the doorknob and she said as she opened it "Detective James thank you for-"

But she couldnt finish her sentence. Her body froze and her heart was pumping out of her chest. She looked like she was seeing a ghost. More like the _Undead._ Dylan swallowed a lump in her throat as she saw a tall figure standing in front of her, arm tatoos up the ying yang, hazel eyes, outgrown beard, lean, muscular body, and his hair was shaggy, long and brown. He smiled and he said "Dylan"

Dylan's jaw dropped and she said in a low whisper "Phil"

Then, Jon and Elijah came into the house and they both saw Phil. Jon's eyes widened and his heart leaped out of his chest. Was he seeing the undead? "Daddy!" Elijah said and he ran into his father's arms and Phil picked up his son and he held the young boy tightly. "Oh Elijah I missed you so much"

Then, he looked at Dylan and he said "All of you"

Dylan smiled alittle and she said to her son "Elijah go upstairs and wash up"

Elijah got down and out of his father's arms and he went upstairs as Phil and Detective James both came in. Dylan closed the door and she said "Wh-why dont we all sit down"

Then, all four adults sat down at the kitchen table. Dylan couldn't help but keep staring at her husband. He was dead. She felt his lifeless body. What was going on? She asked herself. Then, Jon broke the silence "Ok spill it, Brooks. How the hell did you survive a gunshot to the heart?"

Phil sighed and he said "That's because I wasn't in the house"

"What?" Dylan asked. Before she could ask any more questions, Phil explained it;

"I overheard Styles talking to someone about having me killed. So I had someone be me for the time that Styles would come in and tried to kill me. I was outside when all of the commotion was going on. I actually knew Detective James before hand and I asked her to help me go into hiding for a few months so that Styles could leave you alone. I only did it to protect you and the kids, honey" Phil said and he took Dylan's hand into his own and he held it. Dylan looked at him and she said with tears in her eyes "I'm just so happy you're home"

Phil smiled and he said "So am I. And I promise you, this is the first and **ONLY** time I ever leave you and the kids"

Then, he kissed Dylan's hand and he then added to Jon "And Jon thank you for helping Dylan with Elijah and the baby"

Jon just gave Phil an accepting nod and then, he stood up and left. He went to his car and gripped onto the doorhandle and he breathed out in frustration. "You know," Detective James said as she stood right next to Jon's car. "You should be happy that Phil's home"

Jon just looked at the detective and he said "You wouldn't undersand"

Then, he got in his car and drove off


	15. Early Morning Breakdown

**Sorry for the delay, a lot of stuff has been happening lately, but luckily I found somewhere to update this story. Please, please, _PLEASE _leave your reviews for past, present, and future chapters. **

Dylan's eyes opened and she quickly stood up. She looked around to see if anything in her bedroom had changed, or that if yesterday was a dream. When she turned to look at the other side of her, there she saw Phil sleeping. She still couldn't fathom what happened yesterday. Was it all a dream? Did she dream it all? Or did Phil really hide himself to protect her and their 4 year old son? She couldn't know because he was still asleep. _Maybe I dreamt it all_, she thought to herself. she looked at Phil as she quietly moved out of her side of the bed and looked down. Well one thing is for sure she was definitely pregnant, she was showing a lot. That gave her a little bit of sanity. "Don't worry, baby" Dylan said softly as she rubbed her belly. "Soon you'll be here and we'll be a happy family"

Then, she quietly left the room and she went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She was in the fridge getting a cookies and cream cup when she looked at the time; 9:47 am. "Phil should be up any minute now" Dylan said to herself. She sat down on the couch, opened her cookies and cream cup and turned on the TV. She was watching re runs of 'The Walking Dead' when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder and she saw Phil coming down the stairs, wearing nothing but black basketball shorts. She looked at her hand and she saw that she still had her wedding ring, which was a princess cut 14k diamond ring, on. She then looked at Phil and saw that he had on his wedding ring. He smiled at Dylan and he said "Morning honey"

She gave him a small smile and she said "How did you sleep?"

Phil let out a sigh and he said with a chuckle "It's better than sleeping on a lumpy motel bed"

_So yesterday wasn't a dream_, Dylan thought to herself. Then, he made his way to the bed and he said to her "Walking Dead?"

"Me and Raelynn wanted to watch it" Dylan said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Raelynn? What happened to Johnnie?" Phil asked, thrown off at the sudden change of his daughter's name. "She still has Quinn as her middle name," Dylan reassured her husband. "But I kind of outgrew the name 'Johnnie'"

Phil nodded his head and he said "So, Raelynn Quinn Brooks" testing out the name. Dylan smiled and he said "I love it"

"Thank you," Dylan said. "Jon helped me decide on that name"

Phil froze in his seat and he looked at Dylan and he said "Jon? As in Jonathan Good?"

Dylan slowly nodded her head and she said "He's been here helping me with Elijah"

"Yeah well I didn't think he would be the one changing our daughter's name while I was gone" Phil said still stunned

"You were the one that had the name list for her," Dylan said matter-of-factly. Phil gave her a puzzled look and he said "I did?"

Dylan went to the kitchen draw and she found Phil's baby name list. She grabbed it, closed the draw and went to Phil and handed it to him. He opened the folded piece of paper and he saw all the names that he indeed wrote out ALL of the names. "Oh," he said. Then, he looked up at his pregnant wife and he said "I'm sorry"

Dylan's eyes widened and she said "You're sorry?! Phil, you had me believe that YOU WERE DEAD! I was devastated! I'm fucking 9 months pregnant and I was scared of raising our two kids alone! I thought I lost the one man in my life that I loved more that anything else in this world! You stayed away from me AND your son for 3 fricken months, Phil! And now you pop back up yesterday and say 'Hey honey I'm home! Sorry I was so late I faked my own death'. Elijah was wearing your t-shirt for 3 weeks he missed you so much! I was wearing your Rancid sweatshirt from the day you died up until today I was so heartbroken!"

Then, before she could say another word she broke down in tears. Phil saw how much his actions had hurt his family, the ONE thing he never wanted to do. He stood up and he hugged Dylan tightly as he felt tears coming down his face. He stroked her head as they both cried. Then, he pulled away and held onto her shoulders and he looked her dead in her big, brown, almond shaped eyes and he said "Dylan, I meant it when I said I'm sorry. I did it to protect you, Elijah, and Raelynn. I didn't think how it would affect you or our son at the time. But now I see how much I hurt you and that a mistake I am _NEVER _making again. I love you so much Dylan, and I will do anything for you and our son. I see the error of my ways, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise"

When Phil says 'I promise', Dylan knew he always meant it. So, she nodded her head and they just hugged for as long as they could. Then, they both heard Elijah running down the stairs. "Dad! Can we go outside?" the little boy asked.

"Bud it's too early to go anywhere" Phil said, not knowing that 2 hours had passed.

"Dad, look at the clock" Elijah said and he pointed to the wall clock. Phil and Dylan looked up and they saw that the time read 11:15 am. "Oh" Phil said. Then, he looked at Elijah and he said "Why don't I take you and your mom out for breakfast?"

"Denny's?" Dylan asked. Phil looked at Dylan and he nodded his head 'yes'. He knew that when it was time for the baby to be born, Denny's was the place to be. So, he told his son to put on sneakers and get dressed and then they'd be off for some family bonding time after 3 months of the father being away.


	16. Baby Raelynn's Coming

They pulled up to Denny's, which was right down the street from the family house. Phil looked at Dylan, who was shifting in her seat. "Are you alright, baby?" He asked.

Dylan looked at Phil and she said "I don't know. I think its contractions or something"

"Contractions?" Phil asked. "I thought it was too early for that?"

"Phil," Dylan said. "I'm nine months pregnant. When Raelynn comes, she'll come"

Phil swallowed a lump in his throat and they all got out of the car. They made their way into the diner and Phil asked for a table for them. When they went to the table, Elijah was coloring in the kids' menu, and Dylan was about to take a sip from her hot chocolate. When she took a sip, she felt something break. She looked down and she then looked at Phil, who said "Babe"

Phil looked up from the menu and he saw his wife's expression. "Dylan what is it?"

Dylan smiled and she said "Thundercats a go!"

Phil immediately stood up and he took Elijah out of his high chair and he, Elijah and Dylan all rushed to the hospital. Dylan was doing her breathing exercises while Phil was driving to the hospital. She looked at her husband, who looked like he was seeing a ghost his face was so pale. "Are you ok?" Dylan asked inbetween her breaths. "Huh?" Phil asked. Then he locked eyes on the road and he said "Oh yeah yeah I'm i'm fine"

Dylan smiled and she continued to do her breathing excercises. Then, they finally reached the hospital. The date was October 26th, 2017. The three Brooks' all got out of the car and made their way into the building. Phil grabbed Dylan a wheelchair and she immediately sat down and continued to breathe as Phil pushed her into the waiting area and he said to the lady at the front desk "My wife is in labor, please hurry her into one of the delivery rooms!"

One of the doctors heard this and he grabbed the handle bars of the wheelchair and pushed her into the emergency room as he said "I'll have one of my nurse's come and grab you, Mr. Brooks" then he disappeared through the double doors. Phil sat down in the chair of the waiting room and the lady at the front desk asked with a smile "Is this your first?"

Phil looked at her and he said "Oh no not my first" then he nudged at Elijah, who was playing with the toy blocks, and he said "That's my eldest. We're having a girl"

The lady smiled and she said "Awe whats her name going to be?"

"Raelynn Quinn" Phil said with a smile and a happy heart. The lady said "You're very blessed, Mr. Brooks"

Phil stood up and he slowly walked over to the front desk as he said "It's still nerve wracking"

Then, he leaned on the counter, with arms folded, and he said "Even IF this is our second child"

The lady kept on smiling as she said "Well I know one thing is for sure"

"What's that uhm.." Then, Phil looked at the name tag and he read "Sherri?"

Sherri looked up from her magenta reading glasses and she said "If Raelynn's the daughter of one of the most bad ass and toughest WWE Diva's of all time, I'm sure she'll do great and amazing things in this world"

Phil's eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he said "Are you a fan of my wife's?"

Sherri sighed and she said "I'm more than just a fan, I'm her mother"

**OMG! Momma Mendez is FINALLY introduced! Leave your reviews**


	17. Raelynn's Birthday

Phil's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the doctor grabbed his arm and brought him to the delivery room. He couldn't wrap his mind on what the receptionist had just told him. The receptionist was Dylan and AJ's mom? He was shocked at that sudden revelation. But, he couldn't worry about that now because when he and Elijah entered the delivery room he saw Dylan in her jonny, laying down in pain. She was gripping onto the side rail tightly as Elijah ran over to the side rail and he said "Mommy!"

Dylan sniffed and she smiled at her son and she said "Hi baby"

"Is Raelynn coming?" Elijah asked excitedly. Dylan nodded her head 'yes' and she said "In about 3 hours"

"3 hours?" Phil asked his wife stunned. Dylan nodded her head confirming the time that their daughter was coming. She was gritting her teeth and she said "Is my sister and her fiancé coming?"

"I think so," Phil thought out loud. "I mean you left your phone in the car so I texted her"

Dylan breathed out and she said "As me?"

Phil grabbed a chair and he pulled up to Dylan and said "Yes as you. I figured April would want to meet her brother in law that was resurrected from the dead"

Dylan smirked and then she felt another contraction coming. She gripped tightly onto the guardrail and she let out a long breath. After the contraction came she said "Gah why is it so much harder the second time around?"

Phil smirked and he said "I dont know baby" as he started to stroke her hair. Dylan smiled at her husband as she saw the door open and April and Cody enter the room with their daughter Hailey. "I got your text Dylan oh my God I can't believe Raelynn's coming hi Phil I-"

April stopped her rambling and she stopped in place and she looked at her brother in law as he waved at his sister in law. "Phil!" April squealed and she hugged him. Phil hugged back and he said "Hey April"

April released and she went to the other side of Dylan's bed and she laid down next to her And started giving her twin a back rub. Dylan let out a moan of relaxation and said "Thank you April"

"Anytime" April said with a smile. Then the doctor came in and after checking to see how far along Dylan was, he said that it was time for Dylan to push. "Can my sister be in the bed with me?"

The doctor looked at April and she said "When I gave birth to my daughter she was in the bed with me and when she gave birth to her son I was in the bed with her. Its a special bond me and her share"

The doctor smiled and he nodded his head in approval. As Dylan readied herself for pushing out her daughter, April held her sister's hand tightly. Dylan looked at April and she smiled. Then, holding Phil's hand in her left hand and April's hand in her right hand, it took Dylan 12 minutes to push put a 6 lbs 5 ounces baby girl on October 26th 2017 at 3:30 pm in the afternoon. The nurse cleaned off the newborn and Dylan's leg was brought back down. April got off of the bed to make way for Phil to lay down with his wife. And thats exactly what he did after the nurse cleaned off the baby and handed the newborn to Dylan. Raelynn was wearing a knitted pink hat and was wrapped in two pink bunny blankets. Dylan was brought to tears at how beautiful their daughter was. "She looks like you" Phil whispered as he placed his arm around his wife. He looked at his newborn daughter and he smiled at something. "Baby, Raelynn's not a halloween baby"

"Oh yeah?" Dylan said still looking down at her daughter.

"Nope, she's a CM Punk baby" Phil chuckled. Elijah and Hailey were brought back into the room by the nurse and Elijah ran to the bedside and said "Is that my sister, mommy?"

"Yes baby" Dylan said as Elijah climbed onto the bottom of the bed and he looked at his little sister. He smiled and said "She's pretty like you, mommy"

Dylan smiled at her son. Today was the most spectacular day for her

**Leave reviews please :) And I have a question for y'all. How many babies do you want Phil and Dylan to have? Let me know in your reviews **


End file.
